kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ZERO
|artist = Кеншо Оно |release date = 8 апреля 2015 |previous = Punky Funky Love |next = Memories }} ZERO - это второй сингл Кеншо Оно, актёра озвучивающего персонажа Тецую Куроко. Песня является официальным саундтреком второго опенинга аниме "Баскетбол Куроко" в третьем сезоне. Трек-лист #''"ZERO"'' #''"Mr.Trickstarr"'' #''"ZERO"'' (минус-версия) #''"Mr.Trickstarr"'' (минус-версия) В специальное издание также входил клип на композицию "ZERO". Видео thumb|left|320 px| thumb|320 px| Слова Японский = everybody give me your attention まだ何も知らない ただ進むしかなかった僕は (this is the story of my glory road) 正しさの意味を求める余裕すらないまま ＺＥＲＯを描いた oh get on your feet 恐れることなんてない oh get up and go 確実に辿ろう自分の道を 未来の僕に誇れるよう 信じて今を歩もう いつの日かまた思い出して ＺＥＲＯを描いたこの日を today is my own faith 僕ら行くよ just keep going on the way, don't look backРомадзи и Английский LYRICAL NONSENSE |-| Ромадзи = everybody give me your attention mada nani mo shiranai tada susumu shika nakatta boku wa (this is the story of my glory road) tadashisa no imi o motomeru yoyuu sura nai mama zero o kaita oh get on your feet osoreru koto nante nai oh get up and go kakujitsu ni tadorou jibun no michi wo mirai no boku ni hokoreru you shinjite ima wo ayumou itsu no hika mata omoidashite zero o egaita kono hi o today is my own faith bokura yuku yo just keep going on the way, don’t look back Everybody give me your attention Mada nani mo shiranai Tada susumu shika nakatta boku wa (This is a story of my glory road) Tadashisa no imi o motomeru Yoyuu sura nai mama zero o kaita Oh, get on you feet, osoreru koto nante nai Oh, get up and go, kakujitsu ni tadorou Jibun no michi o Mirai no boku ni hokoreru you Shinjita ima o ayumou Itsu no hi ka mata omoi dashite Zero o egaita kono hi o Hito to sukoshidake kawattatte Boku wa kamawanai (I believe my self. There is no turning back.) Dareka to onaji ja sonzaishita Imi sae mo nokosenai yo Ketsui to hikikae ni ushinatta Omoi no kazu dake tsuyoku natte Orijinaru o koeru shoumei o Kakageta kobushi de tsukamu yo (Don't miss a chance) Kakegae no nai hibi o ikiru Boku no mirai yo kagayake Shouri o motome mukau ashita ni Mayou koto nante nai kara Baransu ga kuzurekakete mo Tatenaosu jikan nante nai yo Daijoubu girigiri de ii Sore ga boku no shinkoukei da Mirai no boku ni hokoreru you Shinjita ima o ayumou Itsu no hi ka mata omoi dashite Zero o egaita kono hi o (Today is my own fate) Boku wa iku yo Just keep going on and never look back |-| Английский = Everybody give me your attention When I still didn't know a thing And had no choice but to just keep moving forward (this is the story of my glory road) I wrote a zero, Not even having it in me to try to seek the meaning of what's right Oh, get on your feet, there's nothing to fear Oh, get up and go, I'm going to follow my own road with certainty I'll believe in myself and walk So my future self will be proud of me Some day I'll remember This day when I drew a zero Today is my own faith We'll go Just keep going on the way, don't look back If you’re the same as someone else, the meaning in my existence would not be left behind Exchange the number of lost memories for determination and become stronger Throw out your fist and grab onto your proof of overcoming the original Don’t miss a chance I’ll live in these irreplaceable days Shine, this future of mine Head to tomorrow to pursue victory There’s absolutely nothing to be lost about Even if I lose my balance There’s no time to reorganize myself I’m fine with being right at the edge That is what my progress is My future self that I can hold pride in Let’s walk from the present that I trust in Someday will come when I’ll remember it againo The day when I drew a zero Today is when I make my own fate I’ll be going then Just keep going on and never look back Интересные факты *Это первый опенинг аниме сериала "Баскетбол Куроко", который исполняет не рок-группа GRANRODEO. *Опенинг ZERO исполняет актер персонажа Куроко, в то время как эндинг-саундтрек Ambivalence исполнит вокалист Ю Хайаши, актер озвучивающий персонажа Огивару. Эти два саундтрека являются своеобразным символом дружбы Куроко и Огивары. *Опенинг ZERO и эндинг Ambivalence созданы для серий, рассказывающих о прошлом баскетбольного клуба Тейко. Ссылки Навигация en:ZERO Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод